When I'm broken, Will anyone save me?
by SourSugarQuills
Summary: Sam's sees Lucifer. Leviathans are killing, and slowly attempting to take over the earth. Castiel is assumed dead, and Dean nothing but Sammy to live for. Everything seems hopeless, but unexpected help will always arrive in the time of need.


AN: Well, I don't normally do this kind of thing. Usually, my romances are slight hints, and I highly doubt this'll be like that. Well, it might. I like to leave things open. Anyway, on with the show!

_Disclaimer-I do not own Supernatural, (Isn't it obvious, since I'm writing __**FAN-**__fiction?)_

Sam struggled to remember, to remember that this _is not real,_ as Lucifer stared down at him. "Hey, Sammy," He sing-songed. "I'm doing just _great _today, how about you?" The devil smirked.

"Shut up," Sam muttered. "You're not real."

He laughed. "Oh, Sammy. Still trying to think that all of my little mind game isn't just an act? Really, I thought you better than that. I thought you'd suck it up, and take it like a man, Sammy." He grinned sadistically. "You know what you could do. What could end all of your suffering…yet you don't. You know where to aim, Sammy." He toyed with a gun. "You know what to do. Do it, Sammy. Show you how it's all _just an act,_ how Dean," He moved closer, "_Dean,_ is not real. That you're still stuck there, in my cage, without _anyone _but me." He laughed.

"Go _away._ You're not real. You're not." Sam pushed himself away from him.

"Oh, Sammy. Will you ever learn? I'm real. None of _this" _he gestured to the room around him. "is. Like I said, Sammy. All you have to do is pull the trigger…"

" No. _NO. Get away!"_ Sam pulled out his gun.

He laughed. "Give it your best shot, Sammy. It won't work…" He smirked, "Because it, like everything else, isn't real. Have fun, Sammy." With that, he disappeared. 

Sam collapsed into a chair. Lucifer wasn't real. Lucifer wasn't real; he mentally chanted. He would drink, yeah, he'd drink. Good. Lucifer couldn't get into his mind if he was drunk…Could he? Sam shook his head. He opened the fridge, and grabbed whatever alcohol he could find.

The room was spinning. How many drinks had he had? He couldn't remember. He stumbled over to the couch, tripping on the side of it, sprawling onto its cushy surface. He moaned into a pillow.

"Jeez, Sammy, the last time I heard something like that, it was during my Casa Erotica debut," The voice wasn't Lucifer. Sam turned, starting to wonder if he was hearing things, as well as seeing Lucifer. _That'd go over well with the Feds,_ he thought_ I see the Devil, and I hear the voices of dead archangels slash tricksters._ None the less, there he stood, in all his midget glory, Gabriel, with a cherry lollipop in hand.

"Now I've seriously have had too much to drink," Sam muttered in disbelief.

"Sorry, kiddo, but this fine specimen is actually real. " Gabriel grinned, sucking on his lollipop some more. "Y'know, I really thought that once the apocalypse was over, all would be good. Of course not. You boys cannot live for a meager _two years_ after I died. Seriously, it's flattering, really." The trickster joked, twirling the red sweet on his tongue for a second. "Now, my baby brother is practically _dead, _you're _seeing_ my deranged, _locked away_ other brother, and the Leviathans are set loose. Seriously, you guys couldn't do worse. Well, maybe you could, but that's not up for grabs right now. Now, we want to think about how to _fix_ this, before we go and make other messes."

"And what exactly do you propose," Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm seeing _Lucifer,_ and the Leviathans are _unkillable"_

"Well…not exactly, Sammy…"

"You need god to kill them, Gabe. I think that counts as unkillable."

"Not exactly, again, Sammy…"

"Okay, then what can kill them," Sam scowled.

"Well, Cas couldn't exactly kill them when he was all hyped up on purgatory souls, now could he?" Gabe twirled the sucker around. "Nope, course not. You see, don't you remember how the Leviathans are always hungry? What's the same thing as hunger? Famine."

"Famine. Famine. Of course, how could I have forgotten that we have famine ready at our beck and call. All we need to do is just scream, 'Famine! Come kill all of the Leviathans,'" Sam scowled sarcastically.

"It's not quite as easy as that, Samsquatch. You need to get Famine to come here, and then hopefully, they'll be too hungry too go on a mass murdering breakdown, and instead kill all of each other, and eat them, until only one is left. Then, that's where I come in, Sammy-ammy." Gabriel smirked. "But sooner than that, we need to go off and fix my baby brother, which you almost killed, again!" The smirk quickly turned into a scowl. "So you, Sammy-dear, are coming with me, and then we are going to find Dean, and go and find Cas. You got it?" Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Good," He didn't wait for a response, dragging Sam behind him, and out the door.

-=OOO=-

Lucifer came back. He walked up straight behind Gabe, and looked at Sammy. "You know I killed him, right?" he grinned. "You know, I could just slip out my knife, and kill him again. How does that sound to you, Sammy?" The knife slid out from beneath his shirt. "Just a single little thrust…No, killing him would be far to unsatisfying, don't you think?"

Sam's mouth went dry.

"What's up, Sammy? Cat got your tongue?" Lucifer smirked.

Sam's eyes widened, and he clutched his mouth. Good, no cat had somehow came into his mouth and taken his tongue.

"…Sam, Sammy? Samsquatch? You there?" Gabe snapped his fingers at Sam. "You had me seriously worried there, Sammy. With heaven all messed up, who knows if I'd be able to bring you back, Sammy-dearest. Need to be more careful there."

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Seriously, you'd think I'd cut out your tongue or something." Gabe unwrapped a chocolate bar, and took an enthusiastic bite out of it.

"Nice idea, really." Lucifer mused from beside him.

"Sammy? Sam? A-are you okay?" Just that one little falter, one little mistake so easily fixed, had let true concern shine through Gabe's little 'Devil-may-care' attitude, (a little ironic because Lucifer actually might care about Gabe. Not likely, but possible.) and let Gabriel's chocolate eyes stare at him, anxiety and concern seeping straight into Sam's very being, making him feel just a little better inside. "He's here, isn't he?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sam murmured.

"Oh come on! I'm right here you know! You could show a little respect!" Lucifer protested loudly.

Sam winced at the loud noise.

"You know he's not here, right, Sammy?"

"Y-yeah. Sometimes he's just a little too lifelike." Sam rubbed his ears.

"Ah," Gabriel said. He took another hearty bite of the candy bar in his hand, and swallowed, the delicate neck muscles of his vessel's working in perfect harmony. "Well, I'd assume so. You wouldn't have so much trouble if he wasn't like Lucifer actually was." Gabe shrugged.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Sam chuckled humorlessly.

"Of course I am Sammy, I'm _always_ right," Gabriel smiled brightly. "I am, after all, Gabriel, God's messenger and all that jazz."

"Oh come _on _Sam. See what you're doing? His ego is going to be bigger than Jupiter. Seriously Sammy!" Lucifer groaned from behind him, chucking a piece of popcorn his way. Sam snorted.

"…And now he's talking to you about the size of my ego, isn't he." Gabriel glared at an offending placement of air where he supposedly thought Lucifer stood.

"I'm over here, Gaby bear!" Lucifer chanted.

"There is nothing wrong with the size of my ego, Luci! It's perfectly gigantic!"

Lucifer burst out laughing. "I'm glad I kept him, Sammy. He's hilarious."

Gabriel sighed dramatically. "Well, Luci, it's been wonderful having this great conversation with you, but Samwise and I must be leaving now. Goodbye, brother dear." With that, Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand, and tugged him out the door.

**END Chapter One.**

**AN: How did I do? Note, I had first written this before they knew about Borax and how to kill a Leviathan, and I thought this was an appropriate way for them to die. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, darlings. Reviews are always appreciated. :D **


End file.
